All nation are sing but they got crazy!
by Hetalia Fan100
Summary: A fangirl make all of 'Nation sing! Waring-Bad word and some mention sex! Paring-Germany X Italy, Spain X Romano, Lithuania X Poland, Russia X China, Hong Kong X Iceland, Norway X Denmark, Sealand X Latvia, and other!


HETALIA: League Nation! Song!

A narrator: All nation just mind their business~ but one day at world meeting, they saw a fangirl who hold a gun~ !

Germany: Oh no! What we do?

Fangirl: You all male don't get my letter from me so I gonna shoot you all to the death!

Italy: VE! Germany, save me! *Hug Germany*

Fangirl: That right, you stupid Italian nation!

Italy, Romano, and Seborga: HEY!

Fangirl: You better say you last prayer!

[All nation gulp]

Sealand: Oh no! I don't want die!

Poland: Please, miss, we are sorry. *Hug micnation* Just let the micnation live...

Lithuania: With their trouble self...

Fangirl: OH NO! Lietpol is my one of my otp! It is my true fear! I want kill you all but you couple are too werid...BYE! *Gone*

Germany: Thank god that Lietpol is cannon. Without Lithuania or Poland, she will murder us all.

Liechtenstein's: Maybe we need show our best singer!

America: Are you kidding? We are sing right now! And now Latvia faint.

Latvia: *faint* Is she gone?

Estonia: Yep.

Belarus: We need do something quickly before she come back with crazy herself!

China: Hey! I think we need drink some tea!

Japan: Or eat some riceball.

Greece: And play with my cat.

Turkeys: Hi! I am here!

[Turkeys and Greece fight]

Ukraine: HEY! Stop it, right now!

Greece and Turkey: Yes, Ukraine...

Russia: Kokokoko...I gonna kill this fangirl by myself.

England: HEY! Shut up! I try to go to sleep!

America: What wrong with you people!? We are nation, not lazy and crazy people! Now excuse me, I gonna kiss a blond! *Kiss Poland*

Lithuania: HEY! *Punch America and hold Poland* This is seaxul harassment! And Poland virgin ass is mine!

Poland: *hit Lithuania* This also sexual harassment!

Russia and China: *drink tea*

France: I so lonely! What I suppose to do?

Switzaland: Just be quiet and shut up!

France: ;(

Liechtenstein's: Bro, it is rude.

Wy: Why we are sing?

[All nation saw a cry lady]

A lady: How I suppose say I love him when I kill him?

Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia: WHERE THIS BITCH COME FROM!?

Poland, Ukraine, and Sealand: I don't know!

A lady: Who had sex with me because I am hornly?

Finland: A slut!

Sweden: *kill this lady* There! Now she is dead! Hmm.

Denmark: Whoa, Dude! We not killer!

Norway: Yes, we are, when we kill our rivel people!

Poland: *glare*

Italy: Ve~ What wrong, Poland?

Finland: He just think about why we are sing!

Hungary: I just found out! Someone make us sing!

Sealand: WHO. IS. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!?

[All glasses broke, even America and other Nation pair of glasses]

Latvia: *cover Sealand mouth* Shh! Be quiet, dear!

Sealand: But Sea-Kun is good singer~!

France, Prussia, and Spain: *naked* We are naked! We are naked!

All nation except the Bad touch bio: 0-0

France, Prussia, and Spain: Who want us shank our ass? Who want play with us?

Romano: PUT YOUR CLOTH ON, TOMATOES BASTED!

Canada: *nosebleed*

England: Bloody frog!

All female nation: *scream and faint*

France, Prussia, and Spain: Oh no! All girl faint! 0_0 Who make us happy? Oh wait, we had Poland, a girly boy!

Lithuania: *hold gun* Fuck no...*shoot the bad touch bio in chest* DIE!

France, Prussia, and Spain: Ow! You basted! *Faint*

England: I hope they are dead.

America: Dude, they still alive because we are nation!

Lithuania: DAMN IT! Why everyone want my Poland so badly!? *Saw his groups* What you all look at!? *Creppy smile*

Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Poland, and Latvia: *scary* I hope this song over soon before Lithuania murder us all...

England: In fact, Please shoot this bloody frog again!

France: HOW RUDE! I gonna sue you and your people too!

Sealand, Seborga, Kugelmugel, Ladion, and Wy: We better get off of here before shit gonna happened...

Latvia: OH no! *Grab Sealand* You all better stay before I kick your ass!

Kugelmugel: Ha ha! You can't! You never even hurt a kid!

Latvia: *kick Kugelmugel*

Kugelmugel: Ow!

Liechtenstein's: Meet my friend alone! *Punch Latvia*

Latvia: OW!

Sealand: HEY! He is my husband! *Accidentally punch England*

England: OW! You bloody brat! *Accidentally punch America* ! Love, let me explain!

America: HELL NO! *Had bloody nose* You broke my nose!

[All nation fight each other until...]

Hungary: STOP! Look at us, this sing drive us crazy! We all love each other! We are this closer! Fight is not the answer to get ruin of this song!

All nation and micnation: Miss Hungary is right!

Hungary: Of course I am. *Smile*

[All nation and Micnation say sorry to each other until...]

Lithuania ex girlfriend: Hi, babe~!

Lithuania: Oh no, not again.

Lithuania ex girlfriend: We had handcore made love!

Lithuania: Because you put drug in my drink!

Lithuania ex-grilfriend: I belong you a jag of my cum!

Poland: YOU SICKSO! *Slap Lithuania ex-grilfriend, who run off*

Prussia: HEY, everyone! Let make some pizza!

Finland: Oh yeah, I like pizza!

Italy: Me too!

Poland: ME THREE!

All nation: Yay! Pizza!

[After eat pizza]

Iceland: Oh! Me!ME!ME! Parody!

Hong Kong: What is it?

[The Uka: Iceland, Norway, Japan, Poland, Sealand, Finland, America, Canada, Italy, Romano, Switzaland, and the female wear pink outfit dress] [They dance cute]

Wy: Wait...I know this song! Everyone, run! BEFORE-! Know what? *Ruin this song*

Japan: HEY!

Wy: I know this song before and it was... AWFULLY!

England: Know nobody better make us together forever~

America: Oh, baby~!

Canada and Seychelles: *jaw drop*

Wy: ...*faint*

Sealand: Jerk England can sing good! What about me?

Latvia: Well, Sealand, you are cute~

Sealand: (^^) Aw, thank you, latvia~

Iceland: My song...

Hong Kong: *kiss Iceland*

Iceland: *blush and kiss back*

All nation: *kiss each other*

Scotland: HEY, GUY! I just found out that rumor! Oh! In my computer! Oh! Sealand, you are American and England son?

Sealand: *shug*

All nation: It just true that male nation can be pregnant! It be the world great new!

Latvia: How this been!? Sealand don't had England green eye!

Russia: *slap Latvia*

Fangirl: I come back to clean-!

[All nation pale]

Fangirl: This shit! Sealand is not America and England son because America is Virgin! Oh!

Poland: Oh! I like this rap!

Switzaland: Same here!

Liechtenstein's: Who is there?

Canada: *smile*

Switzaland: Just America.

Canada: What the hell? I am CANADA!

Lithuania: Oh, look! Now we wear rock outfit while we are sing!

Italy: VE! I am dance happy!

Germany: Same here!

Japan: I hate this song!

England: We are brother! America or me don't get birth to Sealand!

Latvia: Because if you do, I beat you two to the death!

Estonia: Oh yeah! Now we are walk in street! Hey, look! A cute chike!

Ukraine: *slap Estonia*

France: I gonna get some laid~!

Greece: Wait for me~!

[France and Greece went to this hot woman but at ends, they got beat up]

Poland: Oh, Liet! A room! *Point at this room*

Lithuania: *wear black cloth* Oh, Oh, I am Justin Berior!

Poland: !

All nation: *wear black cloth* We are cool as hell! That why we not dance right now!

England: *pee on France* I pee on this bloody frog to make his cry!

France: *cry*

England: If you not prevent, good luck!

America: ENGLAND! *Cross his arm*

Hong Kong: OH, OH! I am hot as well. My cute boyfriend don't get it yet!

Iceland: Because you are IDOIT!

Hong Kong: Bitch, you better not say this to me cause I am awesome!

Iceland: *roll his eye*

Norway: I love magic! Magic is my baby!

Denmark: What about me?

Romano: Hey guy! Look! Spain dance! His ass moving!

Spain: Not look at my ass!

Russia: *grab China* I had a lady!

China: But I am DUDE, Oh yeah!

[Fangirl thower water bottle at all nation and micnation]

Lithuania: Ow!

Estonia: You hit us in this head!

Latvia: Who the hell thower this!?

Prussia: *slap Canada*

Canada: !

America: *punch Prussia*

[Now all nation at constitute work]

All nation and micnation: ! *Naked* What the-!?

Hungary: Sometime I want some respect. *Tear* Oh, you must see us in naked and nude! While I lick this hammer! *Lick this hammer*

Poland: Ew! Wait...Where is Belarus?

Belarus: *ride on the weking ball* Oh no! We in a weaking ball parody!

America: That is fucking last stew! *Hold stew* Get out of my way! I gonna kill this song!

All nation: Our hero!

America: But I gonna shank my ass! *Tweaking his ass*

All nation: 0-0

Poland: Oh god! Please kill us now, please! We can't trekking like this!

[Everything back to normal]

All nation: Thank god! It all over!


End file.
